


três maneiras de se declarar para alguém

by Giuliborboleta



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Hot, Kawaki já é maior de idade, Lemon, M/M, Sarada faz parte de um trisal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuliborboleta/pseuds/Giuliborboleta
Summary: Kawaki nutre uma paixão paixão por seu pai adotivo Naruto por dois anos, sua amiga Sarada vendo isso decide ajudar dando três formas dele se declarar que são:-Comida-CartasE sendo direto, essa que ela sabia que ele não faria.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/Uchiha Sarada, Kakei Sumire/Uchiha Sarada, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, kawaki|Naruto Uzumaki





	três maneiras de se declarar para alguém

**Author's Note:**

> Uma one saindo do forno e bem grande, espero que gostem pq deu um leve trabalho; Criticas construtivas serão bem vindas ,e lembre que esse é o meu primeiro lemon,e perdão pela parte das mensagens

Kawaki era um jovem de dezoito anos que mantinha sentimentos românticos pelo seu pai Naruto, à primeira vista pode ser visto como algo extremante incestuoso, mas para o moreno não era. 

Naruto o adotou quando tinha seus quatorze anos, de primeira foi tranquilo e legal, gostava da sensação que era estar com ele, do seu cafuné que sempre fazia em si antes de ir dormir, dos beijos de boa noite que tanto adora, e claro os abraços quentinhos que recebia toda hora, mas tudo começou a dar errado quando fez dezesseis anos, aquilo fez de sua vida um inferno! 

De primeira achou que era apenas uma atração sexual que sentia por ele, afinal sempre teve isso por homens mais velhos; mas viu que era mais profundo do que uma simples atração. 

Nunca havia entendido o que sua amiga Sarada queria dizer que sentia quando dizia que tinha a sensação de estar com borboletas no estomago quando estava com sua melhor amiga Chochou ou com a sua companheira Sumire; pelo contrário, ele zombava dela, para ele não tinha o mínimo sentido sentir borboletas no estomago, afinal como ela tinha certeza que era que era isso? Como era possível sentir “borboletas no estomago"? Mas que irônico, sentia essa mesma sensação que tanto criticava a dois anos. 

-Kawaki se tá me escutando? - A morena de óculos perguntava brava, havia desistido de uma tarde com suas amadas pra ficar ouvindo como era triste seu amor ser dezenove anos mais velho que você e de quebra ser seu pai adotivo. 

-Hã ? Desculpa se eu não ouvi você falando de como os peitos da Sumire são grandes e deliciosos de se apertar e lamber ou como a Chochou é ótima com os dedos e a língua–O meio loiro respondeu enquanto levantava sua cabeça do travesseiro para a encarar. 

-Tudo bem, eu repito com todo o prazer... -A menina suspirou, ajeitou seus óculos vermelhos vibrantes e continuou- Enquanto eu lambia o seio esquerdo da Sumire,Chochou lambia o esquerdo, até que ela começou a ... - Não conseguiu terminar sua frase, já garoto jogou o travesseiro que antes usava para apoiar sua cabeça nela. 

-Por que se fez isso idiota? - Disse enquanto arremessava o travesseiro, esse que desviou com facilidade. 

-Porque eu não sou obrigado a escutar que você tem uma vida sexualmente ativa e eu não –Falou o garoto pegando seu travesseiro do chão e o colocando em sua barriga. 

-Você não tem porque não quer! Tem um monte de gente querendo te pegar idiota! –O respondeu irritada, quem em sã consciência não iria querer ficar com ele? Um homem gostoso daquele, ainda mais quando ele gay e versátil. 

-Como quem Sarada? -O menino dizia com todo deboche para a menina que apenas ajeitou seu longo cabelo preto e começou a falar: 

-O Boruto,Shinki,Iwabe,Kagura e ...tá bom ativos são só esses, mas tá ótimo já. -Falou enquanto tentava se lembrar de outros, era bem difícil achar algum ativo em Konoha hoje em dia, todo mundo só que dar em vez de receber. 

\- Antes de tudo, pode me dizer aonde que o Boruto é top Sarada? Os outros podem até ser, mas ele não. Além de que o Mitsuki me mataria se eu transasse com o querido “sol” dele. -O perguntou enquanto fazia aspas com seus dedos e a encarava com indignação. 

-O Mitsuki me disse que ele pode ser um ótimo ativo tá? E porque ele te mataria? Eles nem namoram. - Respondeu a garota, em sua mente não fazia sentindo seu amigo de olhos amarelos querer matar o garoto de pele bronzeada, ele era tão calmo, não faria mal a uma mosca, quem dirá a alguém de 1.80. 

\- Você ficou meio desligada do que aconteceu essa semana né? -Perguntou a ela um pouco surpreso, todo mundo já estava sabendo do que havia rolado entre eles dois, até mesmo Hiashi sabia. 

-Fiquei, já que diferente de você eu não cuido da vida dos outros. -Falou a morena com um grande orgulho de si e um belo e grande sorriso estampado em seu rosto. 

\- O Inojin ficou com o pai dele nessa semana né? -Perguntou para a amiga, conhecia perfeitamente ela para saber que ela mentia, sabia como a menina adorava uma fofoca, só perdia para suas namoradas, Chochou e Sumire. 

A de óculos somente suspirou e fez sinal para que ele continuasse com o assunto que havia perdido. 

-Nada de mais não... só o mitsuki quase matando um garoto que deu em cima do Boruto,e eles serem flagrados transando em público...nada demais. - Falou enquanto olhava suas unhas, já a garota estava boquiaberta com o que acabara de ouvir. 

-Pera aí ...se tá me dizendo que o Boruto e o Mitsuki fizeram sexo em púbico?Tipo em beco? -Falou abismada, seu amiguinho fã de cobras não parecia alguém que faria isso,Boruto sim, mas não ele. 

-Sim e ainda vazaram vídeo. - O moreno falava tranquilo com tudo isso, embora estivesse morrendo de rir por dentro com todo aquele caos que havia acontecido. 

\- E o que deu? -Perguntou a ele curiosa com tudo aquilo, como ainda não sabia disso namorando duas fofoqueiras? Sem querer ofende-las é claro. 

-Boruto vai ficar sem celular e sem ver um o Mitsuki por um mês -Falou olhando suas unhas. 

-Caramba, por que ninguém me falou isso? -Perguntou triste, era a melhor amiga de Boruto,ela deveria ser uma das primeiras a saber. 

-Provavelmente te falaram, mas do jeito que você é nem deve ter prestado atenção -Explicou, sabia que ela era meio atoa as vezes e não prestava atenção ao seu redor. 

-Tem razão..., mas e o Shinki ? Ele faz seu tipo, não faz? -Perguntou esperançosa ao menino que revirava os olhos. 

-Até faz, mas eu acho que ele e o Inojin namoram desde daquele rolo que rolou entre o Shikadai e o Ryogi - Dizia para a menina que franziu o cenho ao escutar a última parte de sua frase. 

Fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo, não era possível que Sarada fosse tão desatualizada assim, era morava com o loiro, era impossível ela não saber. 

-Que rolo? Não tô sabendo disso não- falou desacreditada com aquilo, definitivamente estava sendo um dia cheio de surpresas para ela. 

-Que o Shikadai beijou o ladrão na frente de todo mundo em alguma festa aí, só que o Inojin deu um tapa nele depois na frente de todo mundo. -Disse, logo vendo a expressão da menina a sua frente mudar para algo que não conseguiu decifrar. 

-Ata, esse eu lembro... mas é o ... -Novamente foi cortada pela voz de seu amigo dizendo: 

-O Iwabe namora o Denki a três anos, e o Kagura namora aquele tubarão lá que esqueci o nome, e mesmo que não namorasse eu não ia até aquela vila só pra dar o meu cú -Onde já se viu ir em outra vila pra fazer isso, nem pro Shinki iria, e olha que ele é um gatinho. 

-O Jin vai todo mês, o namoro do Iwabe com o Denki eu tinha esquecido, mas o Kagura e o Shizuma namoram? E como você sabe disso? - A de óculos perguntou, sabia que seu amigo gostava de fofocas, mas não pensava que interessava tanto ao nível de saber as de outras aldeias. 

-Eu não sou a poc do seu irmão e eu uso Internet pra saber das minhas fofocas-Respondeu simplista. 

-Faz sentido, mas enfim...acho que você não vai conseguir dar a bunda tão cedo então. -Falou a Uchiha triste pelo seu amigo não conseguir realizar sua façanha. - A não ser que...-Foi interrompida pela terceira vez naquele dia. 

-NÃO...eu não vou pagar alguém pra me comer Sarada! -Falou com indignação, não estava com tanta vontade assim para que fizesse isso e era algo que seu orgulho jamais iria permitir. 

-Pode parar de me interromper idiota? Não era nem isso que eu ia falar tá? -Falou com raiva, ele a interrompia por qualquer coisa, não estava mais aguentando. 

-Tá bom, então continua o que se tava falando –Disse de maneira monótona, acreditando que seria algo pior do havia dito. 

-Há não ser que você se declare pro sétimo - Falava a menina como se fosse a coisa mais fácil pra se fazer, no fim o garoto estava certo, a ideia era ainda pior que pensava. 

-Quanto será que cobram pra me comer no bordel que tem ali na esquina? -Disse considerando seriamente aquela opção, os homens de lá até que eram bem bonitos para si e seu orgulho não parecia ser mais tão importante assim. 

-Com certeza bem barato, mas provavelmente se vai ganhar uma AIDS de bônus... Coisa que você não ganharia caso se declarasse pra ele. 

-Já se declarou pra alguém Sarada? -Perguntou com indignação, para logo após levar um olhar da menina nada bonito e agradável. 

-Sim, duas vezes ainda. - Falou com superioridade. 

O garoto apenas ficou quieto em um sinal que a morena poderia continuar. 

-É bem simples na verdade de fazer isso...existem três maneiras de você fazer isso...não me interrompe! -Falou quando viu que seria interrompida novamente. -São elas: por comida, cartas e sendo direto. 

Quando terminou de falar pode ver a cara de indignação de seu companheiro, e antes que ele falasse algo foi mais rápida. 

-Eu fiz um bolo pra Chocho e deu certo, já pra Sumire eu fiz uma carta e eu duvido que você iria falar na cara dele. 

-E como elas reagiram? -Perguntou, afinal elas estavam namorando a um ano já, então provavelmente foi uma reação boa certo? 

-A chochou passou mal com o bolo, porque eu acabei colocando muito sal, e na carta que eu fiz pra Sumire ela também passou mal, porque coloquei muito perfume nela. -Falou dando de ombros. 

-Você colocou sal no bolo? Sério Sarada? Quem em sã consciência coloca sal em um bolo? - Perguntou indignado, sabia que as habilidades culinárias da sua amiga não eram das melhores, mas sal já era demais para si. 

-O site e a minhas mães que mandaram tá? Eu também achei estranho, mas eu quase apanhei por não colocar e responder elas. -Falou tentando se defender. 

Após um tempo de silencio o menino voltou a se pronunciar: 

-Então eu só tenho que fazer o sétimo passar mal pra gente namorar? -Perguntou com calma. 

-Sim...NÃO...definitivamente não Kawaki! Da onde se tirou isso idiota? -Dizia a menina surpresa, da onde ele tinha tirado aquilo? Que ele era um pouco louca ela sabia, mas isso já era demais. 

-Elas passaram mal por sua culpa, e vocês já tão namorando a um ano por causa disso- Se explicou após levar um olhar de "sério isso?” por parte de sua amiga Uchiha. 

-Faz sentindo...agora chega aqui do meu lado que eu vou te contar o que você vai ter que fazer- Falou fazendo um gesto com sua mão para que ele viesse até ela, quando ele chegou perto o suficiente sussurrou seu plano a ele. 

-Tem certeza que vai dar certo? -Perguntou após escutar o mirabolante plano de sua amiga. 

-Claro que vai! Confia em mim- Disse enquanto se levantava e rumava para a porta do quarto do menino. 

-Que companhia até a saída? -Perguntou somente por educação, já que não tinha a mínima vontade de sair daquele quarto, embora iria precisar para comprar algumas coisas que o plano que considerou ser um pouco idiota exigia. 

-Não precisa...até amanhã e eu te mando as instruções direitinho por mensagem. -Escutou ela dizer antes de fechar a porta de seu quarto e logo abrir a da entrada e para repetir o mesmo com a porta da frente. 

Fechou seus olhos e suspirou, pelo visto teria uma tarde beeem longa pela frente. 

Kawaki On 

Terminei de fazer o molho branco do meu espaguete e comecei a arrumar a mesa, confesso que eu to me cagando de medo de ser rejeitado e de quebra ser expulso de casa por causa disso, mas a gente ignora essa parte para o bem da minha saúde mental. 

Logo terminei de arrumar a mesa e fui tomar meu banho,Himawari e Boruto não estariam em casa hoje, já que ela estava na casa de Iruka e o cacho de bananas estava de castigo na casa da senhora Hinata. 

Abro a torneira da banheira e começo a me despir sem pressa, ainda são sete horas e o sétimo só chegaria as nove, vendo assim acho que fiz a janta muito cedo, mas não importa. 

Depois de tecnicamente já ter terminado o banho, encaro os meus dedos, segundo minha querida amiga míope caso eu queira dar meu boga eu teria que me alagar para que não doesse nem para mim ou ele. 

Eu nunca havia feito isso, então seria algo bem interessante a se fazer, decido fazer como faço sempre, fecho meus olhos e começo a imaginar que ele estava ali comigo, mais especificamente atrás de mim. 

Imagino que ele passava suas mãos em meus mamilos e logo os apertando, e fiz o mesmo com uma de minhas mãos, passo ela sobre meu mamilo esquerdo o acariciando e o apertando, enquanto a outra descia sobre minha barriga e começava a arranha-la; após um tempo começo a sentir meu pênis ficar duro com aquela caricias, desço a mesma mão que antes estava na minha barriga para ele, imagino suas mãos fazendo movimentos de vai e vem bem divagares. 

Com a mesma mão que antes estava no meu mamilo imagino ele apertando meus testículos enquanto mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha; após um leve intervalo de tempo aperta a cabeça e começo a fazer movimentos circulares lentamente por ele. 

Decido levar três dos meus dedos a minha boca imaginando ser os dele para logo os chupa-lhos e os lamber com vontade, afinal aquilo entraria dentro de mim. 

Quando acho que já estava bom coloco minhas pernas para fora da banheira e introduzo o primeiro dedo para logo acelerar os movimentos que estava fazendo com meu pênis...após me acostumar o dedo dentro de mim começo a mexe-lo e puta merda...que sensação boa que eu estava sentindo. 

Apesar de já estar sentido prazer introduzo o outro e espero me acostumar, logo faço movimentos de tesoura para me alargar, afinal era para isso que eu estava fazendo tal coisa, que eu não imaginava ser tão boa e gostosa de se realizar. 

Imagino ele colocando o ultimo dedo enquanto ia distribuindo pequenos beijos e leves mordidas pelo meu pescoço e ombro. Apesar de ter sido um pouco difícil de se colocar, sem dúvidas foi o que me fez começar a ver levemente estrelas. Quando eu comecei a mexe-los...por céus que delicia estava sendo...começou a ficar melhor ainda quando imaginei que no lugar dos meus dedos era seu membro que me preenchia; comecei a me masturbar na mesma intensidade que me eu me estocava. 

Um tempo depois sinto que estou chegando em meu ápice e aumento ainda mais a velocidade, começo a sentir ele se aproximar e tento aumentar ainda mais a velocidade das investidas. Quando já estava me cansando ele vem de surpresa, assim me fazendo sujar minhas mãos e meu abdômen. 

-Puta merda –Falo jogando minha cabeça para trás e a apoiando na parede, já tava todo suado de novo e água já havia esfriado. Pelo visto eu vou ter de ir tomar outro banho. 

Depois de banho tomado (de novo) vou para o meu quarto escolher uma roupa, Sarada não falou o que era pra eu usar e eu não faço a mínima ideia do que usar, eu vo ligar pra ela, a Uchiha que lute. 

Volto pro banheiro e pego meu celular que estava em cima da pia, procuro o número e acho salvo como “Quatro olhos ��” ofensivo? Talvez, mas o meu tá “Cara que é louco pra dar 1”se eu não me engano o dois é o Inojin, mas voltando ao assunto inicial, ligo em chamada de vídeo mesmo e fodasse o que ela tiver fazendo, ela demora algum tempo, mas logo aparece com aquela testa enorme na minha tela. 

-Que é? Já fez seu bagulho ou ligou pra pedir ajuda? -Falou com um ar de deboche enquanto se sentava direito na cama. 

-Pra sua informação eu já fiz tá? E eu não liguei pra isso, mas sim pra perguntar o que eu tenho que vestir –Disse a ela que me encarou e logo soltou uma risada, aquela cobra de óculos infeliz. 

-Usa um pijama sexy cara – Ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais fácil de se ter, não era como se eu tivesse uma lingerie ou um baby dool. 

-E o que seria um pijama sexy Sarada? -Pergunto a ela que cerou os olhos como se tivesse tentando se lembrar de algo. 

\- Coloca um camisetão e um shorts curto. 

-Tá, deixa eu ver se eu tenho alguma coisa assim- Falei e logo depois corri pro meu guarda roupa pra ver se eu tinha alguma roupa assim, e claro pra minha surpresa eu só tinha o short, era meio obvio na verdade, eu tenho um metro e oitenta era meio difícil achar uma roupa que ficasse grande em mim. 

-Só tenho o short Sara –Falei pra ela triste, as vezes eu odiava ser tão alto, mas só as vezes mesmo. 

Ela fica quieta por um tempo até falar:   
-Usa as roupas dele, vocês usam o mesmo número mesmo e eu acho que você ficaria um gatinho – Ela falou pouco, mas só falou verdades, nós usamos o mesmo número de calçados e roupas, e claro que eu ficaria lindo com as roupas dele. 

-Valeu quatro óculos, se der certo amanhã eu te ligo – Falei e dei um aceno que logo foi retribuído pela mesma. 

-Beleza, até amanhã então...não esquece de usar o lubrificante pra não rasgar o seu cúzinho virgem e a camisinha-Falou dando um sorriso inocente no final da frase, nem parecia que ela tava falando do meu cú, de qualquer forma eu já tinha comprado os dois que estavam na cabeceira da minha cama, só deus sabe o quão vergonhoso foi comprar aquela porcaria, ainda mais com aquela velha querendo saber pra que eu queria, não era obvio!? 

-Tá tá, agora tchau que eu vou me arrumar –Falei a ela pra logo desligar o celular e ir pro quarto do sétimo. 

Cheguei no quarto do mesmo e fui direto pro guarda-roupa, já havia decorado tudo que estava naquele quarto devido ao tempo que eu passava aqui lendo, dormindo ou apenas aproveitando o cheiro que tinha ali, foi bem estranho quando eu acabei dormindo demais na cama laranja branca e laranja que tinha aqui, e ele me viu, claro que não foi algo tão vergonhoso pelo fato dele não ter visto que eu tava com uma camiseta dele, mas ainda foi vergonhoso, e pergunto se ele já notou que eu gosto dele, por mais que eu tentasse esconder Sarada falava que ainda assim ficava tão obvio quanto meu amor por chocolate. 

Balanço minha cabeça e me volto para o móvel a minha frente, já sabia perfeitamente a roupas que eu usaria, pego uma camiseta preta com o símbolo do clã uzumaki atrás dela, eu nunca o vi usando ela desde que eu cheguei aqui, mas era a minha preferida, por algum motivo era a que tinha o cheiro mais forte; e um short branco curto com o mesmo símbolo da camiseta em uma das partes da bunda, nunca o vi usando também, ele tinha ganhado da Ino e da Sakura, mas acabou ficando bem folgado na bunda, tadinho ele quase não tinha, mas o pouco que tinha era uma delícia. 

Volto pro me quarto e as visto, eu realmente havia ficado um gato,o short só ficou mostrando um pouca das abas da minha bunda, mas ainda assim não tirou meu glamour, abro meu Whatzapp pra mandar uma foto pra ela ver como havia ficado. 

Quatro olhos �� 

Ei vadia, olha como eu fiquei gostoso 

Que viado mais bonito esse em? 

Nem parece que vai dar pro pai 

Vai jogar na minha cara de novo isso cuzona? 

E ele nem é meu pai de verdade, eu sou adotado de qualquer maneira idiota 

N deixa de pai seu ridículo

Antes que eu pudesse mandar outro pra coisa que eu considero minha melhor amiga, escuto a porta da frente abrir, já era a hora dele chegar? Olho no meu celular e vejo que estava certo, quanto tempo eu fiquei no banheiro? 

-Kawaki ? Tá em casa? -Ouso a voz que eu tanto amava ouvir me chamando. 

-To no meu quarto sétimo -Gritei pra ele me ouvir. 

Ele bate na porta que estava fechado e eu apenas o mando entrar, não sem antes me ajeitar na cama, encosto na cabeceira da cama e levo uma de minhas pernas ao meu peito, enquanto a outra estava reta no resto da cama, pego meu celular e espero ele entrar. 

-A gente vai ter visi... - Ele para com a frase ao os olhos e ver como eu estava, juro que eu vi um volume naquela calça preta- Que roupa é essa? - Ele falou, por um momento eu achei que ele não tinha gostado, mas logo vi que não quando ele puxou o seu casaco um pouco para baixo. 

-É sua, as minhas tão lavando, então eu achei que eu podia usar elas já que a gente usa o mesmo número -Desculpa esparrafada? Sim, mas ele nem se importou, ele tava mais ocupado tentando desviar o olhar das minhas coxas que estavam bem expostas. 

-Hum, tá bom então, eu vou tomar um banho aí a gente janta tá? -Falou já saindo do quarto, apenas disse um "ok” um pouco mais baixo. 

Depois que eu tinha certeza que ele já não estava no corredor peguei meu travesseiro e soltei o grito que eu queria soltar quando ele me olhou, acho que o meu coração nunca bateu tão forte como estava batendo agora, talvez tenha batido sim, quando eu quase quebrei o óculos da Sarada e quase morri pela mesma, mas não vem ao caso agora. 

Volto pra minhas mensagens pra comunicar minha querida cobrinha do que havia ocorrido agora pouco. 

Quatro olhos ��

N deixa de pai seu ridículo 

Ficou brabo foi? 

Sarada vc n sabe o que aconteceu agora 

Vc desistiu de se declarar e agora tá chorando sabendo que nunca vai falar sobre seus sentimentos e vai acabar casando com alguém que vc não ama e vai se arrepender pelo resto da sua patética vida? 

Não! 

Vc tá bem? 

Quer falar sobre isso? 

Eu to ótima, é que eu to vendo um filme assim com as minhas mães e o chato do meu irmão 

Acredita que ele tá chorando porque o cachorro morreu? 

Eu vou ignorar que vc tá tá reclamando que ele chorou pelo cachorro pelo bem da nossa amizade 

Mil perdoes então 

Mas o que aconteceu? 

O sétimo ficou excitado olhando pra mim 

Eu to simplesmente surtando! 

Caraca mano 

Eu falei que vc tava lindo 

E o que aconteceu depois? 

Ele falou que ia tomar banho e que quando voltasse a gente ia jantar 

Provavelmente ele vai te 

jantar Nãoooo,eu sou a sobremesa 

Verdade verdade 

Como sou tola 

Acho que ele voltou,dps te msg

Blz 

Até mais tarde então idiota 

Ate 

Desligo o celular e esculto o chuveiro ligado ainda, ele já tava ali a uns doze minutos e não dava um sinal que iria sair tão cedo, vou pra cozinha esquentar o molho, a carne assada e o macarrão. 

Ele já tava naquele banheiro a exatos trinta e dois minutos, tá tão difícil assim de gozar? Eu to começando a ficar com fome aqui poxa, e o mais estranho é que a água parou de sair, será que ele acabou com ela? Geralmente esse é o meu trabalho, ele fica puto quando isso acontece. 

Saio da cozinha e vou pro banheiro, vejo que a porta não estava tão fechada assim e decido dar uma leve espiada, só pra saber o que ele tava fazendo mesmo sabe? É só por preocupação. 

Me aproximo um pouco mais da porta, me sento para consigo ver o que ele estava fazendo. 

Ele estava encostado na parede e sentado no vaso com a toalha no chão enquanto fazia movimentos rápidos de cima pra baixo pelo seu pênis, ele soltava pequenos sons pela sua boca, esses que pareciam o meu nome e o seu cabelo loiro estava grudado na sua testa devido ao seu suor ou a água que tava no seu cabelo que estava pingando. 

As gotas corriam pelo seu peitoral como...uma dança, sempre fazendo voltas e mais voltas até chegarem a sua perna e acabarem. 

Sinto o short e a cueca ficarem meio apertadas e meus mamilos meio duros, eu tava ficando bem excitado com o corpo daquele Deus grego, eu já tinha visto ele semi nu quando fomos a praia e água do mar ficava escorregando por todo o seu corpo, não foi tão bom como estava sendo agora, mas ainda assim foi bom. 

Eu tava tão imenso em meus pensamentos que nem percebi que ele me olhava com indignação e os olhos arregalados, PUTA MERDA, quanto tempo eu tava olhando pra ele? Será que dá tempo de fugir ainda? Fodasse,eu vo tentar fazer isso é agora. 

Começo a deslizar pra trás enquanto tentava não olhar pros olhos dele, mas não deu muito certo aparentemente. 

-Kawaki... -Falou baixo com um tom neutro, mas alto o suficiente pra eu o ouvir, meu cú não está passando nem wifi ou chacra agora. 

-Sétimo ...- Falei da mesma forma que ele. 

-O que você tava fazendo? -Perguntou enquanto pegava a toalha lentamente, sem fazer nenhum movimento brusco, como se ele fizesse, eu o atacaria. 

-Eu fui ver se tava tudo bem, você tá aí a uns trinta e dois minutos ou mais – Falei pra logo depois me arrepender, o mesmo havia arregalados os olhos. 

-Você contou por que? -Me perguntou e eu não sabia o que responder, mentir ou não mentir? Eis a questão. 

-Eu tava com fome e eu ia me declarar pra você e eu tava ansioso e não aguentava mais esperar –Falei tudo de uma vez, foi algo idiota a se fazer? Sim, mas foi no desespero. 

-Hum,a gente pode falar disso mais tarde? Quando eu terminar a gente vai conversar sobre isso tá? -Ele disse com vergonha e eu entendo isso, somente dou um sinal de sim com a cabeça e vou pro meu quarto. 

Me sento na minha cama e espero ele vir, não queria mandar outra mensagem pra Sara,então fico jogando no meu celular até ele aparecer e se sentar na minha cama, evito a todo custo olhar em seus olhos, algo que ele parecia tentar não fazer. 

-A quanto tempo?...tipo você gosta de mim? -Perguntou meio sem-graça, e eu só to pensando em como ele vai reagir quando eu falar que eu gosto dele a dois anos. 

-Dois anos e a Sarada já sabe, na realidade acho que todo mundo já sabe –Me adianto antes que ele possa perguntar mais alguma coisa do tipo, já tava sendo bem constrangedor ficar no mesmo quarto que ele depois daquilo, então o melhor a si fazer era acabar com aquilo o mais rápido o possível. 

-Podemos tentar alguma coisa se você quiser –Falou calmo pegando minha mão, e eu acho que eu to sonhando agora. 

-Pera pera, como assim? Não vai me bater ou falar que você é mais velho que eu e que nunca daria certo? -Perguntei espantado, como raios ele tinha aceitado tão de boa assim? 

-Por que eu te bateria Kawaki?E é bem obvio que eu sou mais velho que você -Ele me perguntou e eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, ainda estava tentando processar o que tinha tava acontecendo. 

-Sei lá, deve ser estranho o menino que você adotou falar que gosta de você a dois anos –Falo e ele apenas concorda com a cabeça, fico olhando pra ele pensando em o que eu devo fazer agora. 

-Então? O que me diz? -Ele fala após alguns minutos e me dando um pequeno, mas singelo sorriso. 

Me aproximo mais dele, o suficiente pra juntar nossas mãos, ele traz seu rosto para perto do meu, fecho meus olhos assim como ele faz e sinto seus lábios encostando levemente nos meus. 

De primeira foi um pequeno selinho, até ele pedir permissão pra usar sua língua, essa que eu dei de bom grado. 

Narradora On. 

; O loiro explorava cada canto da boca do menor com experiencia e uma tremenda curiosidade enquanto tinha as mãos do menino em seu cabelo loiro em uma tentativa de conseguir mais contato. 

Logo o meio moreno adicionou sua língua no beijo e começaram uma dança ardente com elas, que logo se transformou em uma briga para ver qual deles venceria e dominaria aquele beijo. 

Numa tentativa de obter mais contato além dos cabelos loiros em suas mãos, sem separar suas bocas foi para seu colo e começou a se mexer lentamente, o mais velho levou um breve susto ao ver o que o garoto fizera e fazia, mas decidiu apenas colocar suas mãos nas coxas que tanto desejou tocar mais cedo e continuar com o beijo. 

A cada minuto que se passava aquele beijo se tornava mais e mais quente, quando o ar se fez ausente se separaram, mas ainda assim ficaram ligados por uma pequena e fina linha de saliva. 

Se encaravam ofegantes, o moreno ainda estava em seu colo se mexendo e ele ainda apertava as coxas do mais novo, sentia uma ereção em si se formando, como no moreno também. 

O meio loiro teve uma ideia e decido a executa-la, desceu do colo do loiro que o olhou confuso, pensava se havia feito algo de errado, até ver que o garoto estava ajoelhado a sua frente encarando o leve volume que tinha em sua calça preta. 

-Kawaki você não... -Foi interrompido pelo garoto. 

-Eu quero fazer isso sétimo, além de que é só um boquete –O disse com calma e voltou a olhar o volume, esperando a autorização do mesmo; sabia que não adiantaria nada falar não a ele então decidiu apenas assentiu com a cabeça para logo ver um sorriso tomar conta do rosto do moreno. 

O viu abaixar sua calça juntamente com sua cueca e aproximar o rosto de seu membro para o pegar e cheira-lo brevemente. Fechou seus olhos e logo sentia a língua do mais novo na sua glande, dando leve lambidas e o masturbando com movimentos divagares de vai e vem. 

Abriu seus olhos quando sentiu falta do calor das mãos e a língua, o meio moreno o encarava com luxuria, passou seu polegar pela glande e com a mão livre começou a brincar com seus testículos. 

O loiro já estava arfando sem nem sequer estar na boca do mais novo, o meio loiro vendo isso decidiu acabar com seu sofrimento o colocando em sua boca. 

O loiro tomou um susto inicial pela atitude do garoto, mas logo passou quando pode sentir a boca quente e úmida dele ao redor de seu membro. 

Começou com o mesmo movimento de vai e vem que a antes era feito com as mãos habilidosas dele, se perguntava se era a primeira vez que ele fazia algo assim, sentiu um leve ciúme ao pensar que o menor podia ter feito alguma coisa assim, que logo foi esquecido ao sentir, o mesmo aumentar a velocidade de seus movimentos e a masturbar o pouco do que sobrou e não cabia em sua boca. 

A cada movimento que o menor fazia sentia-se mais próximo de seu ápice, agarrou os cabelos dele e começou a ditar um ritmo mais rápido e o fazer engolir seu membro por inteiro. 

Kawaki soltou um pequeno gemido pelo susto de ter as mãos do seu Amado em seu cabelo, mas logo se acalmou e tentou se concentrar em sugar o gordo e grande pedaço de carne que pulsava em sua boca. O sentia em sua garganta, já imaginava a dor que vai sentir no dia seguinte por causas da estocadas que estava levando. Pode escutar o loiro arfando mais depressa que antes e seu membro se contrair em sua boca, provavelmente o mais velho iria gozar logo, não podia negar que estava curioso sobre como era ter a porra de alguém em sua boca, sempre viu nos pornôs e em algumas fanfics que era obrigado a ver por sua querida amiga que era algo que se deveria engolir e que o sabor variava de pessoa para pessoa. 

Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que se assustou ao sentir o liquido branco e grosso inundar sua boca. 

-Tá tudo bem aí? -Escultou o loiro perguntar o viu se engasgar.”To otimo, só me engasguei com o seu leite "pensou em dizer, mas como não estava afim de quebrar o clima somente acenou que sim e engoliu o resto do liquido que estava presente em sua boca. 

-Vem aqui na cama e deita – Falou ao menino que fez sem o contrariar. 

Se deitou e sentiu as mãos grandes de Naruto subindo em suas pernas, parando quando chegaram em sua coxa, para logo serem apertadas com vontade. 

Sentiu um peso em suas pernas, esse peso que deduziu ser o loiro, sentiu uma leve mordida em seu lóbulo seguida de uma lambida que o fez se arrepiar da cabeça aos seus pés. 

As mãos que antes apertavam suas coxas subiram para sua bunda, onde sentiu um tapa ser desferido nela. Gemeu ao sentir a ardência na sua pele, mesmo que estivesse de short e com sua cueca ainda em si, conseguia sentir. 

-Sé...ti...mo -Disse entre suspiros para o homem acima de si. 

\- Kawaki –Respondeu o homem antes de tirar seu short juntamente com sua cueca, para logo colocar suas mãos sobre as nádegas do garoto e as separa-las, colocou seu rosto no meio delas e lambeu a entrada do meio moreno, que se arrepiou novamente ao sentir a língua fria e úmida dele tocar em um local tão sensível seu. 

Rodeou sua língua na entrada dele enquanto dava pequenos apertos em suas nádegas. Adentrou com ela após um tempo e começou a movimenta-la devagar, estava se deliciando no canal do menino e de brinde ainda estava escultando seus baixos gemidos. 

Aumentou a velocidade dos seus movimentos, parou depois de um tempo e começou a sugar o canal, a essa altura os gemidos do mais novos já estavam mais altos, começou a alternar entre as sugadas e estocadas. 

Parou com sua língua e saiu de cima do menino, esse que gemeu em desagrado, estava amando a língua dele em si. 

-Eu vou continuar, só preciso que você vire Kawaki –Explicou ao menino, que fez sem pestanejar, tudo o que queria era sentir mais daquilo logo. 

Quando viu que o menino havia se desvirado abriu sua boca e colocou seus três dedos em sua boca. 

-Chupa – Mandou, Kawaki o obedeceu prontamente, começou a chupa-los e a lamber eles, fazia tudo aquilo com felicidade, pensou em dizer que ele já havia usado os dedos para si alargar, mas não queria novamente cortar o clima. 

Quando achou que já estava bom, os retirou e posicionou o primeiro dedo na entrada molhada do menino que gemeu pela invasão, por já ter feito isso antes estava mais fácil a passagem e não tinha o mesmo incomodo quando fez em si na primeira vez, o homem o esperou se acostumar para o mexe-lo, logo pode escultar suspiros por parte dele, introduziu o segundo dedo e começou a fazer movimentos de tesoura; o menino gemeu mais alto, isso estava sendo uma visão maravilhosa para o loiro que se deliciava com as expressões que ele fazia; por fim colocou o ultimo dedo na entrada dele, para logo ele rebolar em seu dedos. 

Seu pênis já começava estava completamente duro como o do garoto, decidiu então o colocá-lo, tirou seus dedos para receber outro gemido de desgosto pelo meio moreno. 

-Calminha –Falou a ele e o ajeitou, o fez encostar as costas na cabeceira da cama e colocou suas pernas em suas costas –se doer me avisa tá? -O menino apenas assentiu e sentiu seu coração se acelerar, uma coisa era usar seus dedos, outra era o seu membro, mas mesmo assim estava ansioso para o sentir dentro de si. 

Sentiu o membro do homem dar uma rápida forçada em si para entrar, podia o sentir dentro de si, mesmo que fosse só sua cabeça, continuou a colocá-lo, quando conseguiu esperou ele se acostumar com a invasão que havia recebido, o menino não sentiu dor somente um forte incomodo de telo ali, estava sendo difícil de se acostumar, o homem vendo isso se inclinou até seus mamilos, consequentemente entrando mais ainda no meio loiro. 

-Desculpa- Pediu por ter entrado mais sem aviso prévio, levantou a camiseta que o menino estava usando e abocanhou um dos mamilos, assim fazendo o garoto levar um breve susto, até aproveitar a sensação da língua do homem nele. 

Alternava entre chupar e passar sua língua nele, quando viu que já estava vermelho e inchado, partiu para o outro, e repetiu os mesmos movimentos. 

Viu que o garoto já rebolava em seu membro durante todo o processo que fazia em seus mamilos, decidiu então começar a se movimentar bem devagar para não o machucar, algo que foi em vão, já que o garoto forçava seu quadril para baixo. 

-Mais...rápido...sétimo -Pediu e foi atendido com rapidez, pode sentir ele entrando e saindo de si. 

Enquanto o homem podia sentir o canal úmido do garoto em torno de seu pênis. 

Era possível escultar os gemidos de Kawaki como os suspiros de Naruto e o som dos seus corpos se batendo. 

Quando o garoto enjoou da posição em que estavam afastou o homem loiro de si eu o olhou com curiosidade, pensava no que havia feito para ele o empurrar, será que estava o machucando? 

-Eu quero quicar em você sétimo -Falou com a voz lotada de luxuria enquanto olhava para seus olhos azuis. 

O homem não disse nada, somente assentiu e saiu de dentro do menino que pela terceira vez gemeu em desagrado, deu uma risada e foi se sentar no local do menino, quando se sentou o garoto veio até si e posicionou seu membro em sua entrada, se sentou devagar sobre ele, jogou sua cabeça para o trás e fechou seus olhos, só os abriu quando ele estava todo dentro de si. 

Colocou a mão na cintura do menino e começou a ajuda-lo a quicar em si; ambos estavam indo a loucura, Naruto por ter seu membro apertado pelo canal de Kawaki,e ele por ter o pênis dele em seu canal. 

Querendo ir mais fundo, o loiro agarrou mais forte a cintura do menino e o colocou deitado na cama, acabaram voltando para a posição inicial, o que mudou era que ele estava metendo com mais força e acertando sua próstata. 

O menino não gemeu mais, apenas gritava pelo prazer que era ter seu ponto atingido repetidas vezes, revirava os seus olhos devido a intensa sensação que estava sentindo naquele momento, enquanto o homem sentiu seu pênis ser sugado completamente pelo canal dele. 

Seus testículos batiam na bunda do menino de tão fundo que estava indo, surrava a próstata dele com vontade. 

Viu que chegaria no orgasmo logo, então começou a masturbar o rapaz na mesma velocidade de suas estocadas. 

O menino arqueou as costas ao sentir o liquido branco passar pelo seu pênis, sujou seus abdomens e o do homem com ele, enquanto o outro deu mais algumas estocadas antes de retirar seu membro de dentro do garoto e sujar seu rosto e seu corpo, para logo cair sobre ele. 

Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos até o loiro falar:   
-Eu vou pegar um pano pra te limpar –Disse antes de colocar um breve selar em seus lábios e ir pegar um pano. 

Kawaki apenas assentiu antes de ir para o seu celular e abrir sua conversa com a Uchiha míope. 

Quatro olhos �� 

Ei vadia 

Que foi? 

Deu o cú ? 

.... 

PERA! 

COMO ASSIM? 

ME MANDA FOTO 

Pra que foto idiota? 

Pra eu ver como vc tá ué 

Nem sei pq eu ainda faço 

Abriu sua câmera e tirou uma foto de seu rosto para enviar a ela, a enviou e desligou o celular, queria prestar atenção ao homem que acabara de chegar com o pano. 

-Tá sorrindo por que? -Perguntou enquanto limpava o rosto do garoto, o que será que havia perdido? 

-Nada, só apreciando a beleza do meu namorado –Sorriu sem quere ao pronunciar a última palavra, assim como o loiro também sorriu. 

Selou seus lábios em um beijo carinhoso, quando se separaram o meio moreno se pronunciou e disse: 

-Que tal segunda rodada? - Perguntou inocentemente, o homem apenas sorriu de lado e respondeu:   
-Só se for na cozinha –Assentiu e foi pegado no colo, enquanto era beijado por ele “os vizinhos que lutem” pensavam ambos.


End file.
